


Un Village

by Amy104Baskervilly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drag Queens, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy104Baskervilly/pseuds/Amy104Baskervilly
Summary: Luhan era um imigrante cujos sonhos haviam sido catapultado por um show, maquiagem e batom.Baekhyun apareceu para mover as engrenagens do submundo e lhe dispor coisas que ele adoraria dispor. Luhan sabia: se apaoixonaria, contudo não sabia que seria tão logo e por tão pouco.Porém, nenhum deles imaginava que os negócios seriam mais importantes que a paixão de ambos





	Un Village

Cidade das <strike>minhas</strike> luzes 

_Paris_ era o refúgio ao qual um imigrante surrado como o Han pedia aos deuses malevolentes chineses: um palco gasto, luzes disformes, cheiro de cigarro e bebida barata como maquiagem cheirando a suor e parafina. Ele sorria no mausoléu que tinha como camarim e assistia os demais se arrumando, rindo, bebendo taças de cidra velha enquanto tagarelavam.

Por saber pouco da língua, riscando no mais básico que conseguia, seus olhos sempre se dirigiam ao veterano ali, o coreano de cabelos cacheados e olhos magnéticos que sempre lhe chamava e sob seu colo, puxava as fitas que espremiam sua cintura. Eles falavam baixinho, nos idiomas misturados e o Lu piscava, encantado quando percebia que aquele velhote tinha pisado aqueles palcos por mais da sua idade e ainda se erguia para dançar consigo; sob pedidos do tutor, observava as outras emprestarem pó de arroz a si e um batom vermelho, mas isso era suficiente para que Kim Heechul fizesse a sua mágica e deslizasse os pincéis ásperos em sua pele maculada apenas por lágrimas.

O chinês não precisava de mais do que um corset, calças justas de alfaiataria cinza e saltos medianos para chamar atenção. Não quando os cabelos sem qualquer pigmento escuro em metade dos fios devido a um mal genético estavam adornados; não quando ele sentia os mamilos eriçados ao se sentar ante os membros da companhia ou mesmo quando sentia todos os olhares em si, desejosos como nunca antes.

Ele era o mais novo, com apenas vinte anos, aquele que Heechul havia adotado por saber que ele morreria de fome caso não o ajudasse e, vendo uma beleza e graça incomum ali, cedeu a presença da família a si. _A joia rara da família Kim_, o pequeno Han cuja aura hipnotizada multidões.

Piscando, Luhan deixou os demais se apresentarem e continuou sentado em seu lugar. Ele não tinha muita permissão para se envolver naquele ato do espetáculo então somente observava as danças, leques, plumas e pessoas se divertindo ante si, pois toda noite ele parecia aprender algo novo, como um sussurro, um novo gracejo, um bem querer em forma de sorriso.

Ele sorriu com o beijo casto que recebeu nos cabelos e foi puxado pela mão até o camarim tão comum a eles, aonde tinha minutos para de arrumar sob o olhar de seu mentor. Luhan descobriu que tinha o dom de não se sentir recluso em qual gênero fosse e transitar entre as vestimentas não lhe era um problema tão grave assim, sendo então, muito fácil que sequer soubessem exatamente a criatura bela que apreciavam. Em razão dos fios bem escuros e da metade sem pigmento algum, o corset vitoriano estava apertado sobre uma peça trabalhada de renda escura que dava maior vazão a ilusão a qual o Kim dizia ser primordial; ele escorregou os dedos pelos padrões de pregas entalhados no tecido branco, que faziam seu corpo parecer minúsculo ou imaculado enquanto todos sabiam que talvez não fosse verdade.

“Venha cá.” – Heechul chamou-lhe, a mala aberta com apenas os itens essenciais a maquiagem deste. – “Não seja mal educado hoje, meu amor, temos visitantes.”

“O que quer que eu faça, mestre?”

“_Ganhe_. É o que deve fazer.” – Beijou os lábios cobertos do batom mais vermelho da casa e observou se a maquiagem precisava de algum ajuste, mesmo sabendo que o rapaz ficava exuberante com pouco. – “Cuidado com meu roupão.”

O Han vestiu o corpo com a peça que se arrastaria pelo chão e caminhou com os pés nus até a aberturas do palco, sorrindo ao observar tudo pronto para que ajudasse na performance do pessoal mais experiente. Ele nunca ficava no centro do palco, então a lateral esquerda era seu pequeno pedaço do inferno, aonde permitia que seu corpo se movesse ao ritmo de um bacanal desprovido de prazo.

Era sempre escuro quando escutava o primeiro toque, seus dedos presos firmemente ao metal que descia do teto ao chão como seu apoio e fechou os olhos, absorvendo cada uma das ondas sonoras se expandindo em suas células. Sob o tom inebriante das luzes arroxeadas, ele deixou a peça de seda escorrer por seus ombros, omoplatas e então ir ao chão, revelando as formas ilusórias e plásticas de seu corpo; os baixos desprovidos de suavidade o fizeram sorrir, mesmo que de costas para sua pequena plateia e segurou com ambas as mãos no suporte tão somente para alongar-se até o que o tecido apertado permitia.

Lu tinha um jeito próprio de apreciar seu próprio show, esquecendo-se que os demais membros da companhia desgostavam de um movimento ou outro seu: ele sempre se mostrava, alargando os membros esguios, os dedos que tão logo ficavam vermelho-arroxeados de frio e mau uso escorregando pela pele imaculada e dourada pelas luzes, o riso mudo gritando nas costelas apertadas, os olhos fechados enquanto dançava sozinho. Sequer entendia o que a definição de etéreo poderia querer dizer, contudo, sentia no sangue o badalar da magnificência do espetáculo o açoitando enquanto se deixava ajoelhar, debruçar-se e prostrar-se ante homens enérgicos e frios, que não sabiam apreciar a arte.

O chinês mordiscou o lábio inferior antes de se erguer, deixando o batom pincelar a pele de sua palma esquerda e então voltou até o pedestal de aço firme, que ainda o esperava.

Sem querer Luhan sentiu a queimação de um olhar sobrepor os outros sentidos e retribuiu o olhar, sorrindo: o homem de terno escuro estava sentado a sua frente, muito próximo a peça de seda bordada que antes cobria seu corpo, os braços cruzados em total seriedade a si, seu jeito de menino e maledicência; ele percebeu as tatuagens, o cabelo bem cortado e os olhos ferinos, porém não se importou em o provocar, mandando-lhe um beijo suspirado. Atento a ele, permitiu a si mesmo imaginar que fazia um show particular e que ele era seu maior expectador, a quem devia agradar plenamente e por isso, com cuidado, entrelaçou uma das pernas no metal e ergueu-se contra ele.

Heechul observou de longe o mais novo dos adotados se movimentar contra o _pole_ com maestria pouco ensaiada, esticando-se e mostrando muito mais que a sensualidade promíscua que os demais enfeitavam naquele mesmo objeto. Particularmente gostava como o garoto tinha os olhos brilhantes e como parecer quase estar sufocado não tirava a sua atenção da plateia a ser agradada naquela noite, conquanto o principal convidado deles. Ele parecia um ser angelical sob a fragilidade mecânica que era desmentida pelos quadris deste se movendo e enlouquecendo qualquer um.

Por isso, ele mesmo mudou a música.

Imediatamente viu os olhos do pupilo escurecerem e os movimentos do mesmo ficarem tortuosamente lentos, com opulência na maneira que parecia gemer a cada novo respirar. Dali, percebeu que o seu patrocinador estava atento e observou que não mais eram permitidos outros homens próximos ao palco que o chinês de movia, felizmente desatento a esse detalhe.

Luhan terminou a apresentação de ponta cabeça, mirando-o e apenas nos segundos antes das luzes se apagaram ele notou a exclusividade no acesso a seu palco e a visão ampla de seus movimentos. Com cuidado devido a possível tontura, recolheu o roupão de seda e o vestiu, saindo apressado antes que mais luzes tornassem a iluminar os artistas remanescentes consequentemente lhe fazendo levar uma bronca de seu patrono.

Heechul parecia orgulhoso então imediatamente correu para seus braços antes de se trocar; mesmo que tivesse de esperar mais uma hora até poder ir para casa com o mais velho, se divertia em se desmontar, afrouxar cada uma das fitas e retirar o pó de arroz que já começava a se tornar quebradiço.

“Docinho, hoje, não quero que desmonte ainda. Está bem? Retoque o batom e o resto da maquiagem, logo mais vai participar de algo comigo. Esteja bonito, sim?”

“Sim, mestre.” – Sorriu doce, inocente de tudo.

O Kim observou-o tentar decifrar seu olhar e sorriu:

“Seja um bom menino, docinho.”

Ele assentiu e saiu do caminho do outro, que iniciaria outra apresentação. Seus passos rápidos ecoaram pelo piso de madeira mal pregado, atravessou todo o teatro até o camarim principal que dividia com mais velho, acendendo as diversas luzes estrábicas amarelas que pouco a pouco aqueciam o subsolo do palacete do teatro. Sob o espelho coberto por uma fina camada de poeira e pó para fixar maquiagem, permitiu lavar todo o rosto com o mínimo de bagunça antes de iniciar por si só a própria maquiagem, pois, mesmo gostando da maneira com a qual o outro desenhava as suas décadas de experiência contra o pincel e o Rouge, o Han preferia vestir a si mesmo com a teatralidade francesa que alimentava-o nos filmes baratos, a vulgaridade do amor forjado.

Han Lu cobriu todo o rosto com a base quase pálida, espalhando a pasta cara sobre o pescoço e então o colo quase coberto, apenas para polvilhar pó translúcido e aquiescer brilho furta-cor a uma infinidade de detalhes naturais. Ele riscou a linha do maxilar com um pincel coberto de sombras vermelhas, esfumando com indicador e o médio para apenas delimitar o rosto, dar-lhe a aparência sempre nublada que gostava; fez o delineado chamativo e permitiu a si mesmo retirar a lente castanha de um dos olhos para que, então, a heterocromia se acentuasse com o orbe azulado e o castanho fixos no espelho.

Estava praticamente pronto quando ouviu batidas na porta, contudo não saiu de suas posição inicial, uma vez que espalhava o batom vermelho escuro nos lábios finos e sem qualquer preenchimento estético ou artifício da maquiagem. Abrindo a porta, Heechul observou o mais novo integrante da sua família totalmente debruçado ante o espelho, o corset mantendo o corpo firme enquanto as nadegas pouco cobertas pela renda ficavam nítidas.

“Docinho?” – Chamou sem deixar de perceber que o olhar do homem ao seu lado percorrer todo o corpo a sua frente com volúpia. – “Já está pronto?”

“Sim Mestre Kim.” – O chinês sorria bastante, pois era incomum que sentisse medo ali.

O homem todo vestido de roupas escuras mirou-o de cima a baixo outra vez, sem evitar respirar descompassadamente ante tal criatura e o Kim sorriu malicioso, sabendo que tinha conseguido o que queria.

“Docinho, esse é Byun Baekhyun, nosso convidado.” – apresentou com destreza, puxando o mesmo pela mão para fazer a vênia sútil ante este. – “Ele veio assistir e decidir se vai patrocinar o nosso show, espero que depois do nosso convite ele tenha se sentido mais tentado.”

“É um prazer.”

“É um prazer te conhecer, Xiao Han.” – Disse em diplomático mandarim, fazendo o citado arregalar os olhos. – “Vim especialmente verificar se o espetáculo era aquilo que me diziam e no fim, foi incrível. Nunca tinha visto algo assim.”

“Ele é cético, meu amor.” – O anfitrião murmurou contra o ouvido do mesmo. – “vamos mostrar a ele todo o nosso salão, sim?”

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e ergueu os dedos aos seguranças atrás de si ao sentir os dedos finos do rapaz segurarem seu antebraço e imediatamente o puxar para o acompanhar, seus olhos não perdendo um pequeno segundo ao qual partilhavam juntos.

“Eu te vi.” – O de cabelos disformes murmurou num fio de voz, quando o Kim galantemente contava histórias das quais ninguém confirmava serem verdadeiras ou falsas sobre as pinturas gastas, as cortinas de caxemira , o chão com tábuas ocas e os alçapões não mais usados. – “Você estava me vendo dançar.”

“Vim por sua causa, Xiao.”

“Por mim? Eu...?”

“Docinho, me ajude aqui.” – O coreano chamou e este se apressou, dando alguns passos a frente e permitindo a entrada dos demais no ambiente decorado a meia luz e velas perfumadas. – “Os senhores podem ficar como quiserem, sem problemas.”

Lu observou o Byun indicar que os mesmos seguissem as ordens dele e se acomodou antes os dois anfitriões, que lhe serviram chá prontamente. Tão logo ele se acomodou, seus olhos tingidos de ônix estreitaram -se com do fato de o chinês estar sentado sobre as pernas do outro, ainda que este estivesse muito mais vestido do que qualquer outro ali; podia sentir a displicência das falanges adornadas de pulseiras beliscando a pele clara e arrepiada, o irritando um tanto.

“Viemos falar de negócios?” – O visitante lembrou com um sorriso enviesado. – “Não vim apenas apreciar o show.”

“Você quer vender suas drogas aqui, o que eu ganho com isso?”

“Quanto você quer?”

“Temos uma reputação aqui, não pode simplesmente vender suas porcarias. Muitos dos meus se perderam por cocaína e heroína, Byun. Você sabe disso.” – Heechul acariciou os cabelos do que estava em seu colo e que mirava atentamente cada um dos seguranças tensos do outro ao qual direcionava a fala. – “Vai ter que oferecer mais que dinheiro para me convencer.”

Baekhyun se endireitou, atento.

“Mais que dinheiro, _hm?_” – Ele afrouxou e desabotoou a primeira casa do paletó feito apenas a si e retirou do primeiro bolso um invólucro de metal, que aberto, continha cigarros e um isqueiro ao qual ele retirou um e acendeu ante eles, se inclinando apenas o suficiente para que a chama não iluminasse seus olhos oblíquos. – “E ele? É um bom preço?”

“Luhan? Do que está falando?”

“Ele é ilegal, não é? Mesmo sendo chinês, é evidente que está ilegalmente na cidade.” – Ele tragou e expirou a fumaça cinzenta no ar, ignorando os olhos arregalados do Kim. – “Existem pessoas que o tomariam de você, Hyung. _Pessoas pouco bem intencionadas_, elas normalmente torçam informações. _Você sabe que já falam dele_.”

“Mestre, do que ele...?”

“Falam que é belo, virginal, moço. Os olhos da cidade estão sempre aqui, Hyung e sempre estamos atentos a vocês portanto era de se esperar que logo o assunto chegasse a mim e aos demais comandantes.”

“Não pode simplesmente me ameaçar assim.” – O tom frio não abalou o Byun, que riu sem som.

“Falei diretamente com Junmyeon. Posso fazer o que quiser.” – Deu de ombros e apagou a bituca no chá intocado por si. – “Esses são meus termos: eu vendo aqui, discretamente e Luhan fica salvo. É o seu preço Heechul. Lide com ele.” – Se ergueu e afastou a cadeira o suficiente para observarem que estava bem armado. – “Aliás...” – Jogou as notas novas de dólar na mesa, num baque surdo. – “_Obrigado pelo show. Foi gratificante_.”

O Han piscou confuso sentindo a mão que o segurava na cintura estar trêmula e fria, mesmo por sobre o tecido.

“Mestre. _Por favor._” – Pediu em meio tom, um pouco assustado pela maneira a qual o outro estava emudecido.

“Venha. Vamos para casa.” – Chamou doce, beijando os cabelos do mesmo com ternura demasiada até para si.

Em completo silêncio ambos ajeitaram as próprias coisas e retiraram o excesso de maquiagem antes se vestirem roupas quentes e nada chamativas. Heechul sempre caminhava na frente, o sobretudo vermelho arrastando no chão enquanto o mocassim pouco barulho fazia ante os tênis que grunhiam do rapaz ao seu lado. Eles dividiam um apartamento num subdistrito da capital coreana, controlada comumente por Kim Junmyeon e Do Kyungsoo, entes aos quais Heechul devia prestar contas de tempos em tempos. Todos sabiam que as famílias mais poderosas de Seul dominavam mais do apenas uma localidade, mas o mestre de cerimônias não esperava tão logo entrar num embate com o mais agressivo deles.

Por essa razão, pensava em alternativas que não gerassem confronto com ele e ainda retirassem Luhan de algo dos mesmos e não reparou nos sinais evidentes de que a noite estava apenas começando a si. Tão logo tomaram o caminho pelas escadas, com a pequena sacola presa aos dedos do Han, o imigrante sorriu querendo de alguma forma animar o homem que o havia acolhido como filho e aceitado a sua natureza como algo comum e belo, sem qualquer falsa concórdia.

Observou o mesmo girar a chave e tirar imediatamente os sapatos macios, reclamando que tinha de comprar um novo par a si e a ele, como de costume, todavia a fala foi encerrada pelo som quebradiço de uma pistola sendo engatilhada e a expressão serena do Byun adornada pela luz nada discreta que ganhava o quarto que eles dividiam todas as noites.

“É uma casa discreta, não estava esperando por isso.” – O comandante da distribuição de drogas de toda a Coreia disse, paciente. – “É aconchegante até, mas... Perigoso não? A porta estava aberta, foi fácil entrar.”

“O que faz aqui?”

“É simples, vim entregar meu presente.” – Sorriu ao apontar para as sacolas de presentes e embrulhos diversos numa mesinha que ocupava grande parte do espaço do cômodo.

“Não é necessário.” – O mais velho ali lembrou, caminhando o suficiente para conseguir mirar o outro. – “Saia da minha casa.” 

“Venho te buscar ás treze horas, Xiao Han, esteja lindo até lá.” – Se ergueu e deixou a arma sobre a mesa, como se presente fosse e saiu, desacompanhado e calmo como se fosse o dono do mundo. Heechul permaneceu imóvel até a porta ser batida e os passos firmes dele ter deixado de ecoar pelo chão antigo do prédio, apenas para desabar em tremores depois.

“Mestre!” – Luhan o seguiu e tentou o ajudar a se erguer, confuso pela dinâmica a qual eles dois estavam envolvidos até então. Não entendia aquelas ordens e aqueles homens, mas sentia o medo da pessoa que mais admirava por estes.

“Tudo bem, querido, eu só...” – Acariciou o rosto do mesmo e em seguida deixou os dedos já machucados pelo tempo livrarem os olhos disformes dos fios rebeldes dele. – “Você sabe como eu sou, minha pressão.”

“Vou pegar seu remédio, mestre.”

“Não. Só fique aqui comigo. Venha.” – Pediu ele, abraçando-o forte por temer o destino que o havia condenado.

_Tão novo e tão belo._

Han Lu parecia ter nascido de porcelana e o Kim adorava ajudá-lo a cuidar de si mesmo, pois sentia que isso o distraia. Como era incomum a si, permitiu que ele descolorisse os fios escuros ás seis das manhã e se fingiu ébrio para acompanha-lo, querendo gravar cada sorriso, cada riso, cada segundo ao lado dele; acabou com o mesmo adormecido em seu colo, remendo acorda-lo para o pesadelo que se iniciaria, para a morte da sua pureza.

Baekhyun entrou no apartamento e observou tudo iluminado por uma luz natural distinta, um incenso silvestre queimando ante uma pequena estatueta de Buda. A mesa estava arrumada e os presentes que havia deixado ali quase doze horas antes haviam sumido, pois xícaras de chá e travessas de comida tinham substituindo-os, como numa casa familiar. Ele não imaginava que poderia rever uma sensação como aquela, mas ignorou as memórias antigas ao caminhar até o cômodo aonde sabia que os encontraria e observou o Kim sentado na cama puxando as fitas que retiravam o ar do mais novo ali que sequer o tinha percebido.

Luhan tinha os olhos entreabertos e os lábios sendo umedecidos pela ponta da língua, apenas a cintura coberta pelo tecido magenta que destacava a nudez ensaiada e a pele de alabastro sem marcas. Por sobre o arfar natural, os músculos se moviam como que entalhados em mármore, suaves como nenhum outro tipo de substância poderia ser; os cílios compridos estavam adornados com a negrura de um tinta barata, os olhos heterocromados dilatados o bastante para que não se pudesse saber a razão daquilo e tão logo seus olhares se cruzaram, ele engoliu induzindo o pomo de Adão a se mover para cima e para baixo, num festim incomum de ser saciado.

“Você chegou cedo.” – O Kim murmurou enquanto ajustava o nó triplo com firmeza e o escondia por sobre a peça principal do mesmo. – “achei que ia se arrepender.”

“Não sou Chanyeol, não se preocupe.”

“Pode se sentar, ele não está pronto ainda.” – Ordenou sem receios o mais velho, observando o chinês atento a si e imediatamente permitiu que este mostrasse a peça a qual havia ganhado e que certamente custaria mais do que qualquer coisa na casa.

A organza prateada apenas vestia-o como um rico ornamento, trançando flores por todo o cumprimento que deixava-o mais chamativo e exposto. Além do corset de tamanho reduzido e a roupa íntima nova, o Han não usava nada além da maquiagem perolada e do gel para manter os fios prateados por completo em uniformidade modelada e tão incomum a si, parecendo uma completa estátua ao receber os contornos dourados nas maçãs do rosto, linha do maxilar e clavículas.

Ele era a criatura mais etérea que Baekhyun tinha visto, sendo que o pouco energizava-o como nada até então. Na melhor forma da palavra, ele se tornava fora de qualquer senso de normalidade apenas respirando e o Byun entendia todo o magnetismo e a obsessão de todos os outros comandantes ao tocarem no assunto.

“Só um minuto.” – A voz suave do mais moço o tirou de seus devaneios e só então o moreno observou-o adornar um diadema de rubi sobre os fios macios, em conjunto com brincos de gota e um solitário de mesma pedra. Os lábios emitiam um sorriso nada tenso e o Kim segurou uma de suas mãos ao ajudar-lhe com os sapatos incrustados de brilhantes caros que ficaram perfeitos ante todo o conjunto.

“O carro nos espera.” – Chamou em tom incisivo, indicando que o mesmo devia se apressar.

“Vai ficar tudo bem, _papai_.” – Luhan bem disse em cantonês, dando um beijo certeiro na testa de seu protetor antes de caminhar para fora do cômodo e então da casa modesta.

Os dois caminharam passo a passo juntos, a organza se arrastando nos degraus sujos, mas nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada até chegarem ao carro, depois de quase oitenta degraus . O Han se acomodou no banco traseiro e mirou os seguranças que tentavam não o encarar, sem surpresa sentindo o magnetismo íntegro do mais velho ao se sentar ao seu lado.

Seu olhar cruzou junto ao do Byun e assim permaneceram tempo suficiente para que o mesmo ordenasse que saíssem dali.

Luhan não sabia dizer o que o impressionava mais: se era a riqueza, a opulência ou _aquele_ homem. Seu papel de acompanhante ficou claro quando foi guiado até uma suíte particular e o comandante separou cada uma das peças que usaria naquela noite para estar digno daquele que o acompanha e observava no momento. Seus olhos corriam pelos ternos bem cortados, as calças dobradas, às gravatas separadas por cor e os relógios expostos como pedrarias, um enorme espelho dividindo o ambiente por fim; sem cerimônias, retirou a peça cara de seus ombros e caminhou quase desnudo pelo ambiente fechado ao passo que também isolado de demais pessoas, tocando os lençóis com cada pequena terminação nervosa de suas falanges, sentindo o perfume cítrico se desprendendo dos travesseiros, a maneira delicada com que os ornamentos combinavam entre si.

Estava atendo a si mesmo ante o espelho que percebeu tarde o homem o observando diretamente: ele era mais alto que si, tinha percebido, e seus olhos escuros brilhavam de um desejo perigoso, um dos braços estava coberto de tatuagens do início do ombro até o pulso, como também haviam desenhos cobrindo algumas partes do tórax e até mesmo formas nas maçãs do rosto ou junto aos olhos deste. Eles em nada se pareciam daquela maneira, mas o chinês não pareceu se importar com aquilo, pois não se sentia ameaçado.

Observou-o iniciar o próprio processo de se vestir, cobrindo grande parte do corpo com o tecido rosa claro que destava as formas expostas do antebraço, colo e baixo ventre. Tão logo pronto, ele vestiu os anéis, a corrente de ouro, o relógio e então pincelou em si o perfume que estava fixo no olfato do mais moço, que sem querer umedeceu os lábios ante isso.

Eles caminharam pela festa tempo o suficiente para atrair olhares e dentro de dez minutos, estavam sentados numa mesa recheada de seguranças e pessoas importantes. Baekhyun parecia ignorar os outros, mantendo sua atenção na taça de vinho rose a ser degustada pelo Han.

“Porque me trouxe aqui? Apenas para ser observado?” – Ele indagou, sabendo que apenas os dois entenderiam o mandarim calmo dele.

“Você é uma criança mimada, que apenas não sabe como pedir a atenção que deseja sobre si.” – O comerciante de drogas iniciou a fala, sorvendo sua própria bebida sem pressa. – “Heechul te prende por medo: medo da sua beleza, do seu talento, da maneira que hipnotiza qualquer um. Talvez ele seja apenas egoísta ou seja mais esperto que nós todos juntos, te mantendo longe dos holofotes, contudo eu sou pouco cordial com recomendações. Eu gosto do perigo e você grita isso.”

“Porque acha que um dia eu seria perigoso?” – Se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido do mesmo, que estava extremamente atento a si e a qualquer aproximação.

“Você é . É o seu preço Heechul. Lide com ele.” – Se ergueu e afastou a cadeira o suficiente para observarem que estava bem armado. – “Aliás...” – Jogou as notas novas de dólar na mesa, num baque surdo. – “Obrigado pelo show. Foi gratificante.”mais do que apenas um imigrante nesse país, Xiao Han. Ambos sabemos disso.”

“Eu não serei só um imigrante se você me der o seu mundo, mestre Byun.” – Sorriu a ele, pegando o copo de seus dedos e tomando líquido o suficiente para fazer o citado observar como engolia cada gota vagarosamente.

Baekhyun o segurou pelos cabelos alvos da nuca, o mantendo parado:

“Não faça isso.”

“Você me trouxe aqui, estamos apenas no mesmo jogo.” – Rouquejou a este, em semi-tom de descaso. – “Sabe que eu sou a sua festa, mestre. Não demore aqui.”

Ele se desvencilhou do toque e cruzou o espaço reservado para os convidados permanecerem, apenas para subir a escada da mansão até o andar desocupado e visivelmente proibido aos demais.

Baekhyun suspirou e recolheu um charuto na mesa, acendendo-o com o isqueiro esquecido na mesa ornamentada, tragando o suficiente para o tabaco relaxar seus nervos mais e mais. Sem querer mirou os próprios dedos alongados, temendo pela decisão que precisava tomar de uma vez por todas e deixou uma nova nuvem de fumaça escapar por seus lábios carnudos, antes de apagar de qualquer jeito o fumo e se encaminhar até o outro andar.

A suíte principal estava em meia luz, como que coberta de dourado: os lençóis de cor de madrepérola, cada busto, cada detalhe com riqueza, banhado do próprio Olimpo em ouro. Sentado, o Han estava igualmente banhado daqueles cor pois seus ombros reluziam como se polidos por ourives caprichosos, os fios da estátua humana trançados e exibindo um longo fio dourado até depois da nuca que mantinha a pequena joia tão chamativa parada.

Baekhyun não precisava de palavras, _ele sabia_.

O maldizer do chinês se apresentava na maneira com que reagia à si, como o arrepio lhe que nutria a curiosidade e um carisma doentio, enquanto o corpo tentava permanecer imóvel e sem afetação quanto ao seu ser.

A maneira com que a pele alheia agraciava seus lábios com brandura e calor o faziam sorrir e inevitavelmente subir os beijos dos ombros até a curva do pescoço e então até o pé do ouvido dele, causando mais tremores. As mãos que permaneciam inertes alcançaram logo os fios escuros num pedido enérgico de mais contato, mais intensidade e prontamente o coreano o fez, arremessando as dúzias de perfumes importados ao chão e rindo pelo estrondo de cada um enquanto o colocava sobre o móvel que servia para alguém se pentear.

O segurando, não evitou sorrir ao beija-lo, sentindo que toda aquela euforia se dava por apenas um motivo:

“Estava com saudade, _Hyun_.” – Luhan murmurou, num fio de voz.

Baekhyun se lembrava da primeira vez que havia se encantado por aquele homem. _Em cada uma de suas primeiras vezes._

Lembrava de acompanhar o irmão mais velho e se perder no Jardim Imperial japonês, de estar confuso e faminto depois de alguns minutos circulando sem sucesso, ou da irritação de ninguém o procurar. Lembrava de sentir o toque brando junto ao olhar suave, nunca visto, enquanto era guiado até o seu guardião legal.

Lembrava da maneira com que sorria a ele, recostado sobre a porta do quarto de motel a qual tinham corrido para conseguir e a maneira que segurou o rosto fino antes de beija-lo. Lembrava da maneira com que haviam proferido juras, dizeres, se munido contra maldições.

Ele guardava na memória a sensação aveludada contra seu peito, o sussurrar ao pé do ouvido tão comum, o toque, o cheiro de cidra e de óleos naturais.

O coreano conhecia aquele corpo da mesma maneira que conhecia o próprio: cada curva já havia sido entalhada por seus beijos, cada cicatriz minúscula, cada vibração de gemido ao qual sentia soar do início da caixa torácica até se desnudar nos lábios sempre pintados, pedintes por contato.

Aquele pequeno segredo transpirava pela carne em forma de orvalhado suor, ao qual ele insistentemente tentava recolher sem sucesso. Sorria ante as unhas tentando atravessar a tinta escura que preenchia a história em seus braços, os fios escuros já bagunçados o bastante para caírem ante os olhos entreabertos e retomou o contato esperado, sem pressa e sem qualquer discórdia.

Baekhyun não tinha casa, ele sabia disso.

Sua morada era aonde sentia o calor humano o acolher, cada pedaço de si nutrindo-se do conformismo comum a qualquer pessoa menos ele. Era comum que se observasse no aglomerado, que tocasse cada pedaço de cimento sujo com os dedos cobertos ao mesmo tempo que sentia a chuva fria escorrendo por seus cabelos até o início da nuca.

O Byun fumava a luxúria ao entregar-se ao submundo, sorvia o veneno intrínseco no mal estar e na virilidade conquanto permitia que os atos mais monstruosos se mostrassem nas vielas escuras, nos becos desertos.

Luhan era o tipo de morada que ele desejava manter: quente, oblíquo e destemido, cuja nobreza não podia se disfarçar em pueris roupas e cujos olhos heterocromados podiam mostrar uma vulnerabilidade falsa; ele era a estada olímpica, o dom de Midas enfeitiçando pagãos e queimando crentes sem qualquer remorso ou piedade, não havia qualquer maneira de envolvê-lo a não ser com sua devida permissão e a celeste aceitação enlouquecia mortais.

O coreano podia caminhar livremente pelas planícies em marfim e ébano, munido da própria confiança, portanto seus dedos se arrastando pelas relevantes estruturas podiam fazer desmontar o ambiente. Ele mesmo sorria a comum essência de laranja escondida nos cantos mais inóspitos e enviesados da cidade, numa pureza sem igual e ria da maneira que a terra se enchia de vibrações a menor troca de temperatura em razão de água corrente e chuva de veraneio.

Ele podia se degustava o éter e a ambrosia que se derretiam em todos os hemisférios da língua antes de se arrepiar com o próprio veludo sendo incorporado à sua própria derme maculada por tatuagens vulgares. Todo o ambiente era preenchido por um melodia suave, cantada por cada espaço, rua, aglomerado portanto indicando primitivamente como devia se mover, continuar, parar.

Baekhyun não tinha uma morada, mas Luhan era seu templo, seu pequeno Olimpo.

Sentia como que o corpo banhado por uma felicidade estranha, como se ele estivesse tomando uma xícara de café na própria cama, sozinho. Ele sabia que a maneira a qual se sentia pertencer aquele lugar era errada, talvez doentia.

Entretanto ele estava outra vez perdido nos menores detalhes: pequenas bifurcações de prazer, estalar de felicidade e velocidade ilimitada, zumbindo nos ouvidos. Sentia a pressão do ar diminuindo ao seu redor e os monumentos desmoronando um a um, devido a um intenso abalo.

Baekhyun não teve piedade de ser o próprio infortúnio na calmaria: não havia uma curva, um pedaço de mármore, um impecável monumento que a si não viesse a perecer, fosse pela violência ou pela luxúria. Os sinos soavam cada vez mais altos e a seus pés, o próprio maldizer se tornava comum, destrutivo, fiel as badaladas finais que indicavam a quietude da mudança e do fim.

Ele mesmo se entregou a ruína ao sentir os arrepios se iniciarem da planta de seus pés até o último fio de cabelo, a euforia da adrenalina consumindo a sanidade destrutiva que havia feito não apenas uma vez toda Seul se curvar a seus pés.

Então ele se deitou, ofegante.

Estava coberto de suor e sangue, as falanges ainda entrelaçadas aos fios albinos enquanto os próprios grudavam pela testa e nuca sem misericórdia. Seus lábios inchados ainda eram visivelmente tingidos pelo tom avermelhado do líquido vital próprio, que tinha escorrido devido a um brutal contato.

O chinês respirava devagar, perplexo de tudo.

Um suspiro simplesmente o fez se acomodar melhor no travesseiro, sem receios.

“Você se lembra quando nos conhecemos, Han? Éramos muito novos.” – Começou o Byun cuja rouquidão era comum no pós orgasmo.

“Foi no Jardim, sim? Lembro que te achei e depois disso, ficamos brincando juntos por dias até ter de ir embora.” – Ele riu com a lembrança, ainda de olhos fechados. – “Parece que foi uma eternidade atrás.”

_Um click_.

“É. Parece que foi.” – Baekhyun ajeitou a arma contra a testa dele, que estava enrugada de surpresa. – “Pode começar a falar.”

“Hyunnie? O que...?”

“Espião Han Lu, vinte e quatro anos, força tarefa especial da República Chinesa. Mestre em disfarces, combinações, receptação e execuções silenciosas.” – O coreano recitou fielmente cada uma das primeiras linhas da ficha de informações do homem que tinha confiado antes e que evidentemente o havia traído. – “está infiltrado a cerca de dois anos para completar o protocolo ALFA, cuja finalidade é executar os principais comandantes da organização criminosa EX. Com ele, outros cinco agentes estão trabalhando em território inimigo, coletando informações enquanto necessário. O código azul será enviado quando a missão estiver suficientemente embasada.”

“_Eu posso explicar_...!” – Ele temeu.

“Yuhkei, Yifan, Zitao e Yixing foram capturados pelos Kim e a família Park me fez o favor de prender Jiaer nessa manhã. Só faltava um. O líder.” – O moreno apertou o metal circular contra a derme, intensificando os tremores alheios. – “Você, Han Lu.”

“não é o que está pensando, Baekhyun. Isso é falso! Eu posso explicar.”

“Codinome: dragão branco.” – Cuspiu as palavras enojado, pois no passado essa era a única maneira que podiam se referir ao Byun sem que fossem sequestrados e mortos no meio da guerra civil do crime em Seul. – “Não precisa se preocupar, Han. Eu estou realmente agradecido, pois toda essa missão me deu mais poder do que eu jamais pensei obter rapidamente e nesse momento, tenho a feliz satisfação de dizer que toda a linhagem Han termina pelas minhas mãos, como com os demais.”

O chinês mirou-o friamente, na simples tentativa de ganhar tempo.

E tão logo as luzes titubearam, o relâmpago carmesim explodiu pelo cômodo e a silhueta do Byun apenas se acentuou ante a penumbra que agora adornava todo o ambiente.

Ele se ergueu ante o líquido gosmento e caminhou até o espelho do cômodo, mirando a si mesmo tingido de uma dor que era transmitida apenas por seus olhos. Esticou os fios e os ajeitou, retirando gotículas de sangue em seus cílios antes de permitir a entrada de Kim Junmyeon ali, também com as vestimentas próprias para matança.

“Como está?” – O mais velho indagou em tom sereno, depois de observar o corpo ainda quente e nu nos lençóis.

“Como Sooyoung está?” – Continuou observando seu reflexo e também a expressão suave do homem que tinha sentenciado uma família inteira a morte apenas com um estalar de dedos.

“Vim porque acabou de entrar em trabalho de parto. Melhor se apressar.” – Deu de ombros, indicando por fim o banheiro.

“Já vou.” -- Dispensou-o.

Baekhyun banhou-se sem pressa e calmamente tirou de si os últimos resquícios da existência de Luhan em seu corpo, secando-se enquanto observava a tatuagem que indicava precisamente que tinha matado-o, feita na data da descoberta da traição. Ele se vestiu com as comuns roupas escuras e o coldre fixo nas costelas, o terno rico adornando os ombros que estavam sempre tensos e alertas como o resto do corpo.

Ele caminhou até o carro blindado e permaneceu ao telefone enquanto faziam o caminho até a residência que lhe pertencia, aonde os empregados permaneciam tensos no primeiro andar ante os gritos da matrona da Família. Tão logo se juntou a ela, a jovem de família tradicional coreana e beleza simples, beijou os dedos de sua mão ao garantir que tudo daria certo apenas para dez minutos depois ambos receberem a criança vermelha e pequena nos braços.

_Byun BaekHyun tinha destruído a sua cidade e seu amor para construir seu império_.

No fim, ninando o filho recém-nascido, a morte de Luhan sequer era relevante a si.

Cidades eram demolidas e histórias construídas, não havia nada mais complacente que o seu próprio poder em escolher como se unir daquilo. _Baekhyun não tinha mais um lar, mas isso não importava mais_.


End file.
